black and red canary
by cutehoney4
Summary: Itachi wasn't the only one to leave the village that night he had someone with him
1. Chapter 1

Black and Red Canary

 _Itachi wasn't the only one to leave the village that night he had someone with him_

Chapter 1

My dear Itachi I can't leave you alone to suffer alone, I will come with you work in the shadows make sure that all you needs are kept and make sure nobody hurts you. Don't you notice how much I care Itachi, do you know how far im willing to go for you. I don't care how badly im hurt just as long as you are safe then I will be satisfied with that my dearest Itachi.

My name is Sakura, me and Itachi graduated from the academy at the same time. We are always training to see who can out beat the other. I was the strongest Kunoichi at the leaf village, when I heard that Donzo wanted Itachi to kill his family I broke down to tears. How can they make him suffer like this, he had absolutely nothing to do with it.

So after he was given his orders to kill his family I confronted him.

"Itachi!" Sakura called out

"What's wrong Sakura, why are you crying" Itachi asked somberly

"I heard what they want you to do and I can't let you do it alone let me help you" Sakura said

"No, there are other things involved in this. It's bad enough I have to kill my family but if I lose you I will have more regret than I can stand" Itachi said hugging sakura

"That's why im going to help kill them for you and if it helps you can say you killed your father, and leave your mother and brother alive!" Sakura said

"Do you really want to suffer the repercussions with me?" Itachi asked

"Yes" Sakura said removing her headband and slashing it

Itachi copied her by slashing his headband, he followed her to her apartment and worked out a plan.

The plan was that sakura would kill half of his family member and he will kill the rest. They would leave Sasuke and his mother alive so Sasuke won't be alone. Sakura also said that Itachi burn the clan house down before anyone could get to the dead bodies and mess with them. Itachi liked how she is considerate of his family linage and protection of others.

Now it's time the midnight hour is quiet, two pairs of eyes look down at the Uchiha clan one red and the other green. They begin the slaughter of the family, they quickly slit their throats making sure not to make a peak.

Itachi now reached his parents room, he opens their door to see them sitting up waiting for him. Sakura waited outside of the parent's room. Itachi father tells him that he knows what must be done and told him that they forgive him.

Itachi couldn't take it warm tears ran down his pale cheek, shaking from heart break and fear of his brother's hate. Sasuke ran down the hall seeing bloody bodies everywhere, he was running to his parent's room when sakura casted a sleeping jutsu on him. Making the last thing he saw was her, Sasuke's little face had tears as he was sleeping.

Sakura places Sasuke outside the house

Itachi finally killed his father making his mother confused to why he didn't both of them.

"Mother I can't kill you not but now at least but Sasuke will have someone here with him to adjust to all this" Itachi said slowly making her sleep

"Yes, thank you for sparing me son like you said at least Sasuke won't be alone and you won't be either 'hello Sakura'" she said before passing out. Itachi picked his mother up and placed her next to Sasuke kissing them both on the forehead

Itachi turned around to see sakura with her hand out, he grabs it and teleports near the exit of the village. From there he ignited the house burning the dead bodies, waking up the sleepy villager to an explosive fire.

The two left the village that night as missing nin, Sakura knew she couldn't join the Akatsuki with him but she can make his job easier. After that night sakura worked with Itachi, she would call him master so that others think they aren't working together.

7 years later

Itachi use to be partners with Orochimaru but Orochimaru tried to kill him so sakura took care of him. Oh no don't think the snake is dead he is very much alive but unable to use his limbs. His current partner is Kisame, Sakura hadn't met him in person yet but knows he is better than the snake.

The Akatsuki members were called to their rain base for a meeting. Pein their leader called them to get certain things in order and give out missions for others. The meeting was about to end when Hidan got pissed off at Itachi for acting cool like he always does and tried to attack him.

Sakura appear on the window seal, in a sexy pose with wires wrapped around her fingers.

"Do not touch my master Jashin" Sakura said nonchalantly

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Black and Red Canary_

Chapter 2

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!" Hidan asked

"None of your concern yet, are you alright master?" sakura asked

"Im fine release him" Itachi ordered

Sakura released Hidan like she was told and waited for new orders.

Pein was surprised by Sakura's sudden appearance, he had heard of tales about Sakura but thought he would never meet her. Pein stood up getting everybody's attention and walked over to sakura, he introduced himself to her.

Sakura nodded introducing herself to him, Pein offered Sakura a position with the Akatsuki. she denied the offer because it wasn't her choice to choose. He asked why she couldn't choose and she told him that Itachi decides for her.

After talking to Sakura, Pein dismissed the meeting and rescheduled it for tomorrow morning. Itachi motioned to sakura to follow him to his room, when they arrived to his room she sat on his bed. Itachi lectured sakura about showing herself to the Akatsuki, sakura booed his lecture and told him that she will do anything to protect him. Itachi shook his head laughing at her devotion to him, he told her that she was allowed to wonder around after she heals his eyes.

Sakura nodded healing his eyes from damage that the sharingan causes, she left the room to explore the base. The base had 20 rooms, a infirmary, a lab, a kitchen and a sanctuary. She continued walking the base when she heard a scream, she walked to the source of the noise and was crushed by a man in a lollipop mask. The man then tried to get up when he felt something soft and squishy.

"Normally people need to know each other before this usually happens" Sakura said blushing

"OH, um Tobi's sorry!" Tobi said getting off of sakura and helping her up

"You lucky bastard" Hidan announced

"So we meet again Hidan right"  
"Yeah so what's your name"  
"Sakura now if you would excuse us, me and Tobi need to talk come on!" Sakura said pulling Tobi with her

She went to one of the empty rooms and pinned him to the wall. She took off Tobi's mask looking him straight into his eyes. Tobi was stunned by her actions and looked into her emerald eyes. Tobi could understand why Itachi never introduced her to the Akatsuki she has influence and desire.

"Now Tobi I see you are just like my dear master you just like him have the sharingan but in one eye like the famous Kakashi"  
"Don't ever talk about him! He's the reason im like this"

"He is dear Obito you don't think I would recognize you, you were always carefree and polite. So as a 'nice to see you again' im going to heal you some now stay still."

Sakura pushed Obito to the floor, mounting him she healed some of his scared face, then after a tedious scar healing she fixed some of the damage to his eye. Happy with her work she got off of him, put his mask back on and hugged him.

"How unlucky that this should happen to me!" Not at all! Say instead, "How lucky I am that I am not broken by what has happened and am not afraid of what is about to happen. The same blow might have struck any one, but not many would have absorbed it without capitulation and complaint. Now I must see what master needs good day Obito" Sakura said walking off

Sakura met up with Itachi to see what he needed to be done, he told her that he had a lot of minor missions she can do for him while he rests. Sakura grinned leaving to do the missions for Itachi. While sakura was doing the missions for him, he got up to see what she was doing with Tobi.

Itachi went to Tobi's room, Tobi was drawing doodles on the floor and singing random songs. Tobi was surprised to see Itachi come to his room especially unannounced. Tobi asked Itachi what he was doing in his room, Itachi wanted to know how he knew sakura. Tobi simply told him that they are old acquaintances.

Itachi countered with saying acquaintances don't get touchy with people they don't see every day. Tobi laughed at his jealousy over sakura and possessiveness too.

Tobi got up walking out his room to rethink some future plans.

"Fufufu she isn't yours to claim, you know how M- A -R A- D A gets with women like her he can't help but make sure they are his" Tobi whispered exiting the room

Itachi balled his fist up at the mention of Marada, he despises him for what he made him and sakura do to the clan and how he hurt his mother. Itachi returned back to his room, throwing himself on the bed sighing heavily before falling asleep.

Sakura returned two hours later with some take out, she sensed Itachi was asleep and didn't want to wake so she went to the kitchen. As she was walking into the kitchen she met the elusive Sasori. She greeted him offering him some food but he turned it down because he was a puppet after all. Sakura struck up conversation with him, she asked what he liked a to do and what kind of missions he liked. Sasori wasn't expecting her to be so polite or intrigued with him, Sasori told her that he liked turning his enemies into puppets and assassin missions.

Sakura eyes grew more with all the knowledge Sasori was giving her, she then asked what other hobbies he liked. He told her that he liked to test out poisons he makes on others. Sakura clasp her hands around Sasori's hands telling him that he is welcomed to use her for his experiments if it helped, Sasori smirked and told her that she better get back to her master. She shot up completely embarrassed that she forgot about him, apologizing to Sasori before running off to see if he needed anything.

"He doesn't deserve such a loyal subject" Sasori said rubbing his hands

Sakura returned to Itachi's room to see he was still asleep, she quietly walked into the room putting the money from the missions on his desk.

'My master is always so handsome when he sleeps I wonder if he would let me sleep in here with him? No last time I sneaked in bed with him he kicked me out the room, but maybe since im here I can sleep near his feet. Hmm~~~~~ this is difficult; ALRIGHT I Sakura will attempt to sleep next to master!'

With her plan in mind she sneaked over to Itachi and slithered herself under the cover. She almost relaxed when Itachi's red eyes looked down at her, she yelped when Itachi grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her outside his room. He released his grip on her and walked back to his room locking the door. Sakura hissed at Itachi for abandoning her and decided that she will find another room to sleep in.

She ruled out Hidan, Pein, and Konan so she peaked into the other rooms. Most of the guys were asleep and wouldn't mind her slipping in, Sakura saw a man with blonde hair and slept next to him.

When Deidara woke up the next morning he felt warmer than usual and opened his eye to see the pink beauty sleeping next to him. He internally freaked out but calmed down when she started to wake up. She told him good morning and that she was going to make breakfast as a thanks for letting her sleep next to him. Deidara said ok and wondered if she could be swayed to do some of his things.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen when she bumped into a groggy blue shark, Kisame hadn't completely woke up yet so he was mostly sleep walking. Kisame asked Sakura what she was doing up so early and she mentioned that she was making breakfast. He was now more attentive to Sakura almost begging her to make food for him too. She agreed because she didn't have anything else to do, Kisame sat at the dining room table waiting on sakura.

Deidara came out his room 10 minutes later and also sat down at the table. Hidan woke up when he smelled food cooking and walked out his room stark naked, Kisame and Deidara yelled at him to put clothes on but Hidan says he can walk around however he wants. The yelling woke up an irritated Kakazu who was surprised to see the men sit at the table, then he looked in the kitchen and saw sakura cooking up some food and sat across from Hidan. Zetsu popped up from out of nowhere joining the men at the table.

Sakura finished cooking and grabbed a big stack of plates and silverware placing them on the table for the men to grab. Next she places the food on the table receiving happy faces and drool. The men attacked the food like animals, Kisame was the happiest of all the men eating more than half of the food. Sakura was considerate enough to leave her master, Pein, Tobi and Konan a plate just in case they woke up.

Itachi woke up feeling energized, he did his starches before walking out the room. When he exited his room he could her Kisame eating, he walked to the kitchen to see sakura had cleaned it up and left him a plate to eat.

"I wish to express my gratitude for your continued prosperity. I would like to express my gratitude to you for your continued support." Itachi said making Sakura blush

The ruckus of the men now woke up Tobi, Pein and Konan who were peacefully sleeping. They went to see what the source of the sound was and were greeted by Sakura who handed them their plates. They thanked sakura and sat down at the table, since everyone was already at the table Pein said he would start the meeting here.

Hidan tried to cut Pein off when Kisame stomped his foot, Pein did his regular lecture about what the Akatsuki goals were and what each member had to do in the upcoming months. He also mentions the gathering of the Jinchuuriki, he told them that they are needed for one of the major future events. Pein was about to finish the meeting when Konan interrupted.

"I think we should make Sakura a member before we start hunting Jinchuuriki, she is very skilled and it's always good to have another set of eyes" Konan said

"Ahhh~~ why bring me into this I solely belong to master and I rather be an anonymous stranger who nobody expects. Did any of you expect me to working with master before this?" Sakura said

"No, I thought of you as a freelance missing nin" Kakazu said

"Exactly Mr. Kakazu im the unexpected ally who nobody will assume, so I will help you but with master's approval" Sakura said

"Itachi" Pein said

"(sigh) I approve but I agree to what conditions she works in" Itachi said  
"Fine if that all you all are free to do what you want today" Pein said finishing his food

Sakura walked back into the kitchen looking at the walls

"This will be a very indulging time" Sakura whispered

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
